The invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a multi-axis rotational fitness apparatus that allows a fitness enthusiast to vary exercise resistance and increase core muscle group involvement while walking on his hands without having to adjust the position of his feet.
Several devices and methods are presently available to enable users to vary resistance while walking on their hands in linear or circular patterns. For example, while performing ordinary push-ups, a user can reposition their hands along a direction perpendicular to his body. By doing so, the user will walk on his hands while his feet pivot in place. However, this method does not vary the resistance during exercise. By placing his feet on a box or raised surface during the exercise, the user can increase the resistance; however, this repositioning upsets the continuity of the movement. By using a series of boxes with increasing heights, the user can incrementally adjust resistance; however, the repositioning of the feet multiple times is burdensome and disruptive to the exercise. The user can also use various methods of suspension training bands; however, varying the resistance with this method is difficult. The user's feet can easily become tangled together if the user starts to rotate in a circular motion. In addition, the suspension training bands do not allow you to rotate your body about the axis that runs parallel to the floor.
Therefore, it would be desirable to a have a multi-axis rotational fitness apparatus that allows a fitness enthusiast to vary exercise resistance and increase core muscle group involvement while walking on his hands without having to adjust the position of his feet.